The Hidden Order
by LoonyLunaLover
Summary: At the peak of the Second Wizarding War, Draco Malfoy finds himself torn between two strong ideals, past and future. When it finally becomes too much, he discovers there's much more to himself than meets the eye. With the help of new friends, new powers and maybe a little romance, he'll try to save himself and make the right choices... ones that could mean life or death. elementfic
1. Four Chosen Ones

_**The Hidden Order**_

_by LoonyLunaLover_

Disclaimer: This is a re-write (a much more mature one I'd say) of my original story of '_The Best of the Worst'._ Expect updates every four days or so, considering I work full time and go to school. I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series, though the OOC ones are my own creations. I do hope you enjoy (:

* * *

_Change was at the beginning _

_Change was what is past _

_Change is what is now _

_Change is what will be in times to come _

_Change is Truth _

_Truth is Change_

_-Dr. Ramesh Chandra Mukhopadhyaya_

He couldn't remember the last time Moscow had such a clear night. There seemed to be a never-ending flow of clouds and rain over the large city, especially in the last few months. An air of things to come, his mother would say each morning. As a child he never believed her but now changes were becoming more and more obvious. People were …afraid everywhere he went, glancing around them like Dementors were hiding around the next corner. There were rumors of a war starting in England, one that could change the fate of the wizarding world forever.

Pulling away from the window, he ran a hand through his dark hair with an almost forced sigh. He was getting disgruntled with his own emotions, unable to tear himself away from the feelings of anxiety that had been building up as each night passed.

Oddly enough, it hadn't even started emotional. His body had been exhibiting physical signs of stress for no reason, which is why he was up so late tonight. He'd starting getting headaches about a month ago, losing his appetite and had insomnia that was oddly solved by moving his bedroom to the first floor of his home. The last few days however had been the absolute worst. Cold chills ran down his spine every other hours and his fingers could not stop tapping.

His only moments of peace were when he'd went hunting in the woods yesterday, surrounded by nature.

Grabbing hold of the rustic colored mirror frame, he steadied himself on the corner of his dresser. The wind started to blow harder through his window, bringing in the sweet smells of the forest outside. He glanced up at his own face, which looked paler and more harrowed, probably from lack of sleep. His brown eyes glinted with something unreadable to the boy himself, and then he stumbled backwards in shock.

Brown eyes? He had blue eyes since birth. And with that thought, the entire world went black.

**-Damien Jelaniye - Aged 19 years; Moscow, Russia-**

He hadn't realized how late it was until the church bells outside of his window rang eleven times. The work had to get done though, and he was the person to do it. It seemed like the outside world however was doing everything in it's power to drive him to take a break. His point seemed to be proven when a huge gust of wind burst open his shutters and sent his papers flying everywhere. The noise of frustration that came out of his mouth almost sounded inhuman as he leant down to pick up the potions notes he'd been working on. This was the third bloody time it had happened this week, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

His personality was normally described as "controlled bipolarity". Unlike the norm, his moods were absolutely fine, it was his mind that was…different.

Sometimes people would find him somewhat indifferent, as if he were on cloud nine without the extreme bouts of joy. He'd be there, in the conversation, yet his eyes would be somewhere else. There were other times however where he'd be strong, focused, passionate about absolutely everything he would do. When something caught his passion, he'd put everything he had into it.

Which explained why he was up so late working on notes. He'd really gotten interested in being a potion's master for Beauxbaton when he graduated, and it would take quite a resume to impress the Headmistress. Unfortunately he couldn't focus as of late, due to a sudden burst of anxiety issues. Especially the pacing. Oh how he paced. Somehow the walking around, feeling the wind rush through his hair, was calming to him.

Placing all the papers back on his desk, the lithe brunette stood up and pushed in his chair. He began to walk slowly around his room, feeling the outside wind rush by each time he passed the window.

On the fifth time however, the wind was exceptionally strong, knocking him back into the desk as he collapsed.

**- Gerard Chevalier- Aged 18; Paris, France-**

Pain.

That was the only thing he could focus on at the moment, blinding pain. Lowering his broom to the ground and clutching the back of his head, he turned slowly to glance at the other members of his Quidditch team. Their faces showed a mixture of fear and adoration as their beater stepped forward to offer an apology. The second the young boy opened his mouth however, the older boy raised his hand.

"This is the third week a bludger has smacked me whilst flying during morning practices, and this is the third week none of the beaters have been around to defend their seeker. I call these early hours to keep you on your toes but clearly it seems that I made a somewhat fatal error. Dismissed, but extra hours for our beaters tomorrow." he said with an air of finality that no one dared to argue.

With that he walked away, wiping his brow that was covered in sweat from the hot Australian sun.

His team would never win their school's tourney if they continued playing like that. It wasn't only the beaters he had to admit though, his game had been off lately too from extreme lack of sleep. Probably a virus, he'd been telling himself for around a month. Yet he still flew, something about the adrenaline undoubtedly calmed his entire body.

Over his shoulder he could see a few female teammates, whispering amongst themselves and giggling conspiratorially towards him. Smirking, he waved a cooling charm around his head injury. Hey, at least he still had his good looks. Another shot of pain rang through his head, and quickly he lowered himself to the ground. Each injury the pain got worse, and other symptoms seemed to pop up, like muscular pain and nervous ticks.

Grabbing a bucket to his left, he began to splash water on his face, hoping to ease his suffering. As the water ripped, there was a moment where his green eyes flashed bright yellow, gone as soon as he'd looked again. The last thing he heard before he passed out was his small beater muttering

"I dunno, it seems like the beaters are attracted to him, like he's a spark"

-**Lucas Danbury- Aged 19; Sydney, Australia-**

The black skull glared almost angrily at him as he wrapped the bandages around it, constantly remind him of the decision he'd just made. Well, the decision that was made for him…by his father. His entire life, he'd honestly believed that muggles and mudbloods were under him, but now, he wasn't so sure. The mark burned again on his arm, causing him to gasp in pain, each shock filling him more and more with regret. How could someone do this to their own son?

Perhaps the Dark Lord was…too powerful and perhaps, wrong?

Laying back in his bed, he rubbed his shoulders, trying to rid his mind of all emotions. Lately it seemed like his entire body was constantly aching and his mind always adrift. It had been at least two months since he'd slept more than 6 hours a night. He wasn't sure after tonight he could ever sleep again. His initiation would probably give him nightmares for weeks, months, maybe years.

He ran a hand through his platinum hair, which had been so perfectly coiffed for tonight. Fuck it, he didn't care anymore. It was official, he wanted out. Too bad it was impossible.

On his nightstand sat his Hogwarts letter, and on top of that his new Head Boy pin. Voldemort was maniacally gleeful when he found out, ushering Draco to use his powers to spy on the Headmaster and ultimately Potter. He himself was utterly shocked when it had tumbled out of the envelope, thinking why Dumbledore had chose him. He didn't deserve it, hell he didn't deserve anything.

More and more negative thoughts filled his mind. No longer could he tell the pain from the mark from the stresses in his mind. It all melded together in one giant pool of hurt, and he felt like he could be drowning in the middle. Thank god he knew how to swim.

These thoughts lead him to the idea of taking a nice hot bath, thinking it would be good for his aching body. Truthfully, these baths he took weekly were the only thing that made him feel better, the water momentarily washing away his sins. Stripping down he turned on the knobs and let the claw-footed tub fill to the top before stepping in. It was boiling hot, almost painful, and that was exactly the way he liked it.

Submerging himself in the water, his body finally relaxed and he closed his eyes as the world around him disappeared.

-**Draco Malfoy- Aged 18; London, England-**

As the clock struck eleven:eleven in London and Paris, and one:eleven in Moscow and seven:eleven in Sydney, four boys were ultimately drawn together by fate. As their families watched over their seemingly comatose bodies, it wasn't clear to anyone what was going to happen to them. Almost, anyone. One person watched from above, waiting for his four newest apprentices to appear and accept their new beginnings…

* * *

So that's chapter one, enjoy and get ready for chapter two coming soon :)

_-Smooches! LLL_


	2. The Guardian

_**The Hidden Order**_

_by LoonyLunaLover_

Disclaimer: This is a re-write (a much more mature one I'd say) of my original story of '_The Best of the Worst'._ Expect updates every four days or so, considering I work full time and go to school. I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series, though the OOC ones are my own creations. I do hope you enjoy (:

Upon opening his eyes, Draco Malfoy realized three very important things.

The first being that he was not at Malfoy Manor anymore. In fact, he had absolutely no idea where he was. All he saw was white stretching for what seemed like miles on end. There were no windows, no doors, no walls. just seemingly nothingness.

The second was that he was cold and naked. Upon a moments further inspection, he realized the latter was false, and he was simply wearing a thin yet formfitting suit.

The third was that he was not alone.

In the most dignified fashion one could bear in the situation, he scrambled to his feet and instinctively reached for his want. Unfortunately it was nowhere to be found. The others rose to their feet similarly, all taking defensive stances towards each other.

"Where am I? Where have you taken me?" Draco barked towards the three boys, crossing his arms and glaring. A few confused looks were exchanged amongst them before one of the boys stepped forward with a somewhat incredulous look on his face.

"Taken you? Mate, I don't think any of us CHOSE to be here. We certainly didn't kidnap your smarmy head." the blonde boy retorted back, looking around to the other two for support. "Frankly, I have no idea where in sam hell we are." As he spoke, Draco couldn't help to notice his accent, Australian. With a moment of hidden panic, he wondered if he'd been taken to Australia to recruit for followers for the Dark Lord. As these thoughts ran through his mind, the second voice spoke up.

"I was sitting in my room at home when I was knocked out, and I guess I woke up here." This accent was French, Parisian French if Draco could read it properly. Fears quelled a little he turned to the third boy.

"And you?"

The third boy shuffled his shoulders a bit, before gruffly responding. "Same thing happened to me." Russian this time, and Draco couldn't help to let out a frustrated sigh.

"And I. So we have no idea where we are, or how we got here, or how the hell we're going to get out. Bloody brilliant." The four of them glanced at each other suspiciously before one by one sinking back to the ground to collect their thoughts. Draco took this moment to observe each of them, while his brain worked an escape strategy. The Australian boy had an air of arrogance around him, yet he had a natural charm that exuded friendliness. He seemed a few good inches shorter than Draco, which was well appreciated, though he had golden pretty boy hair that he knew must have made the girls swoon back at home. His quick reactions lead him to believe the boy was also a Quidditch player, and probably a seeker as well.

To his left sat the French boy, who seemed off in his own world. He was tall and lanky, with short curly brown hair. Yet what was really noticeable about him were his piercing blue eyes, which even when unfocused, made Draco feel like they were trying to read into his mind. He appeared quite intelligent and out of the three, the least threatening.

Finally, to his right, the Russian. Big, brutish male with dark hair and even darker eyes. A bit taller than Draco, quite muscular and a scowl on his face that reminded him eerily of Snape. He very clearly looked like he did not want to be here and turned away from the rest of the group to be in his own thoughts. Another five minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

"Lucas Danbury" Three pairs of eyes snapped to look at the Australian.

"What?" Draco said, glancing at the other two.

"My name. It's Lucas Danbury. I figured that if we're going to be stuck here or even escape, we might as well learn each other's names." he explained with a shrug. Clearly it made sense to the French boy who nodded in agreement.

"Gerard Chevalier"

Neither of the other two spoke until, the Russian boy sighed. "Damien Jelaniye" All three looked expectantly towards Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." At his surname, Gerard's eyes widened a bit and he turned to look at him. Immediately feeling the negative weight of his family name, he snapped "Yes?" Glancing away from him, Gerard seemed to be in his own world for a few moments before speaking again.

"Well, I've made a few basic observations and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong." he began, nodding to the others. "First, we all collapsed before arriving at this location, which is currently still unknown. I'd like to also guess that we're all magical, considering both Draco and Damien reached for their wands." Draco looked at Damien quickly, who nodded in mere agreement. "Thirdly, we come from lines of Pureblooded families around the world. I used to be interested in history and I distinctly remember learning about the Jelaniye and Malfoy names. Assuming I'm correct, Danbury is too."

"You're right, but how is that going to help us?" Lucas asked with a nod, looking expectantly towards him.

"Oh, I've got absolutely no idea" and with a quick shrug, Gerard returned back to his thoughts. To his right, Damien let out of a snort of laughter that Draco could not help but to agree with. They glanced at each other and with one nod formed an unspoken alliance. If they all really were stuck here, he knew who he needed to help him escape.

"Are you quite sure about that Mr. Chevalier?" a voice called through the white, causing all the boys to scramble to their feet. Once again Draco instinctively reached for his wand, disappointed to once again not find it there.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he found himself yelling, turning all which ways to find the source.

Then, in the distance, there was a shadow. This shadow grew and grew, until a man almost suddenly materialized right in front of them. Draco's first thought was that the man was Dumbledore, but upon a second glance, he realized that the long white beard was the only similarity. This man was tall, older and had deep brown eyes that seemingly pierced each of the boys individually. After a moment of inspection, the man in deep robes of silver lifted his hand towards them. "Walk with me my sons?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell us who you are." Lucas countered, crossing his arms.

Raising an eyebrow, the man looked at him. "I am simply known as the Guardian, now please follow." he said, walking off. The four boys looked at each other before taking a few cautionary steps forwards, staying on guard.

:"Now I'm sure you all have a thousand questions to ask me, but all will be explained in time, just now you are safe here. The magic is extremely powerful and will protect you, even going as far as to rid your bodies of impurities that could cause you harm such as bruises, illnesses and curses."

With that he shot a sideways meaningful look at Draco. Immediately fearful the boy moved his hand casually up his forearm, gently sliding the fabric up to see…nothing. No mark. His eyes shot up to the older man in a mixture of fear, shock and if one looked closely enough, relief.

Thankfully none of the other boys saw this exchange and soon they arrived at a wooden desk, much like Professor Dumbledore's, with four chairs seated in front of it. "Sit" he said, taking his own seat across from them and opening a large book. They did as told and waited, somewhat nervously, as he flipped through the pages.

"Sir, I know you said that all questions would be answered in time, but won't our families know we've gone missing?" Gerard asked meekly, and the older gentleman looked up.

"Not at all, as your physical bodies are in a comatose state. You will be gone for about a week in their time, three months here." At that statement, Damien's eyes bulged out a bit and he couldn't stop himself from slamming a hand on his own thigh.

"Why are you keeping us here against our will?"

The Guardian's eyes moved towards the older Russian boy, who stood his ground. With a soft smile, he began to speak in an almost cryptic voice. "Your eyes never had brown flecks in them before did they? You're a strong, immoveable force. It's not surprise they chose you." With a simple wave of his hand, Damien's cloak swirled around him and became earth green. With a small gasp of shock he couldn't' contain, the boy's eyes simply stared at him, filled with questions.

"Chose us?" Draco drawled as confidently as he could, trying to hide the fear. The man must have been an extremely powerful wizard to be able to secretly remove a Dark Mark, but he refused to show weakness.

Glancing at him, a smile lifted to the man's lips. "The ever-changing one. Extremely powerful and able to adapt to most situations without missing a beat. Interesting." Another wave, and Draco's cloak turned a royal blue. He repeated the process again with Gerard, and everyone watched as his cloak simply turned a deeper shade of white with a bit of silver in the lining. The older man nodded reassuringly and finally turned to Lucas.

"And it's very clear what you must be to round out our group here." As the man did a final wave, Lucas puffed out his chest and watched as his cloak turned jet black with a yellow interior. He admired it proudly, not bothering to see the color drain out from the gentleman's phase. It wasn't until a soft "no" was uttered that all four boys noticed the Guardian showing an emotion other than complacent, it was almost anxiety. He waved his hands again and again, watching as the garment continued to stay it's color.

"What's going on?" Lucas immediately piped up, tugging at his sleeves. He absolutely hated feeling like the odd one out, and it was clear he was right now. After a few moments of silence the man took a deep breathe and turned to them.

"You are the four sons of the elements, and you've been brought here to become who you really are. Earth" he said with a gesture to Damien.

"Air" he continued, his hands pointing to Gerard.

"Water" This time his gaze was moved to Draco.

"And…Shadows." he said glancing at Lucas. "Shadows is extremely rare, there's only been one other who's possessed it and it was only in conjunction with another element, Air. You're here to learn how to control your element, learn powerful magic, and yet something's missing."

"Fire." Damien said in a low voice, staring decidedly straight ahead. No one seemed to notice the patch of light growing on the floor behind them, similar to the ones that were there upon their own arrival.

xxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in the heart of America, a family was getting ready to settle in for dinner. The eldest was standing at the stove, singing a sweet song under her breath as she stirred the sauce she'd prepared for that night's evening. Doing a little spin on her toes, she moved the large pot off of the flame and to the bowl, setting it on the table. As she straightened up a small gasp of pain escaped her lips, and she went to soothe her shoulders.

She could already feel a stress headache coming on. It would be the third one this week.

The doctors couldn't explain and neither could she. The last month had been a miserable mix of anxiety and physical pain, though she assumed it was just due to exams coming wasn't until she threw up her dinner two nights in a row that she became concerned.

Heading back to the sink, she placed an ice pack onto her shoulder, which didn't help terribly. She began to clean the area around the stove, gliding a sponge across the top. With a little giggle, the realization that she forgot to turn the burner off hit her, and her hands moved towards it. Oddly the heat from the flames relieved her headache. It wasn't until her mother yelled her name, that she realized what she was doing. Shaking her head, it was turned off and she sat at the table.

Dinner went fine, of course until the end, when she bolted up from the table. Dear lord did she really have to do this right now. Running to the toilet, the contents of her stomach were soon emptied and she sunk to the floor. Her mother came in with a cool washcloth, which only made the poor girl feel worse.

"Stop" she murmured, her body lacking strength.

With the last bit she had, she lifted her body up the edge of the sink and glanced in the mirror. It was then she noticed her irises were flashing red, and that was enough to send her body into shock, collapsing on the floor.

**-Kaycie Summers; Aged 18- Orlando, Florida, United States of America-**

Back where the four boys were sitting and conversing with the guardian, there was a small thump on the ground behind them. Gerard saw it first, peering curiously, and soon everyone's eyes followed.

"Impossible" the man said incredulously.

On the floor lay a fifth body, face covered by a mass of red curls and a decisively female figure.

_-Smooches! LLL_


	3. The Unexpected Daughter

_**The Hidden Order**_

_by LoonyLunaLover_

Disclaimer: This is a re-write (a much more mature one I'd say) of my original story of '_The Best of the Worst'._ Expect updates every four days or so, considering I work full time and go to school. I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series, though the OOC ones are my own creations. I do hope you enjoy (:

* * *

The girl on the floor lay still for a moment or two, before two pale hands peeked their way out of the cloak. With a small push, she lifted her torso off of the floor and looked up at her surroundings. As she did Draco was hit with the biggest, greenest eyes he'd ever seen. They were the color of emeralds and he swore he saw gold too, it was almost hypnotic.

"Who are you? and Where am I?" she said softly, scooting backwards away from them. American accent, Draco noted. Her face flashed in between faked confidence and fear, and after getting no response, her eyes shut. "This must be a fever dream."

"My dear this is no dream."

The Guardian finally spoke. The shock on his face was still slightly evident, yet was slowly being overcome with a childlike curiosity. "My dear, why don't you take a seat and I'll explain everything to you, hmm?" he asked, gesturing to the space next to Draco, where he quickly conjured a chair. Instead of providing some comfort, this move sent the girl into pure fear.

"Where did that chair come from? Oh, this has to be a dream, this HAS to be a dream. Chairs don't appear out of no where" Ranting softly to herself, the girl closed her eyes again in some attempt to escape.

"It's just simple conjuring spell, Darlin," Lucas began, clearly trying somewhat to charm the girl. "More advanced Charms classes offer it. I could probably do it too, if Quidditch didn't take up so much of my time" Draco and Gerard glanced at each other, both giving a small eye roll.

"Charms classes? Quidditch? It's like they speak another language in Australia, isn't it?" she said with a small giggle, looking towards the other boys. A confused look was exchanged amongst the group, had she perhaps completely lost her memory. It was Damien who first put two and two together, and made the announcement.

"She's a muggle." The term left his lips with a bit of distaste, something he supposed had been drilled in him since childhood.

What he didn't expect however, was her reaction.

Effortlessly she lifted herself off the floor and strode towards him, face turning stormy. He stood up to meet her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Excuse me. I may not know where I am or what the hell a 'muggle', but I can very clearly tell when I'm being insulted and belittled. I suggest that you sit back down and shut your mouth, before I shut it for you" Her words came out so fast and so confidently that Draco had to admit he was a tad impressed. Lucas and Gerard were trying to stifle their laughter while Damien and the girl stared down each other, each challenging the other to make the first move.

"Fire" The Guardian whispered, his face serious yet his eyes lighting up in amusement. He waved his hand like he'd done to the others, watching as her robe turned red. "Now Miss… oh, I still haven't caught your name, I'd like to ask you to sit and listen."

"Kaycie Summers." she introduced herself politely, eyes shooting daggers at Damien as he took his seat as well.

"Miss Summers, Kaycie if I may, it is an absolute delight to meet you. This is Lucas, Gerard, Draco and Damien, and I am the Guardian" Each boy nodded his head at the mention of their name, and Kaycie offered a warm smile to them in turn.

Draco took this moment to study her. His first thought was that she was tiny, he'd guess around 5'2", and had pretty feminine curves. Her hair was red, though a totally different shade than the Weasleys back at home, and he had to admit it was quite nice on her. Her skin was pale, much like his, yet dotted with light freckles. Then of course, there were those eyes…

"Mr. Malfoy…Draco?" The Guardian called for the third time, finally shaking him out of his reverie. "If you could stop staring at Miss Summers, I can get down to telling you why you're all here." Kaycie's cheeks burned red and Draco felt heat rise to his own as well. "Now that we're all attentive, I can begin. Thousands of years ago, there was a war between light and darkness. It lasted for years, and there seemed to be no end to human casualties. Until, the Elementist. He was a great wizard, known to be the only master of all four elements. Almost singlehandedly he won the war for the light, yet due to the intense amount of magic needed, his body was destroyed and the elements split. There was a prophesy written a few years later that when the world was once again on the brink of war, the four sons of the elements shell rise, in their father's name."

Everyone was listening attentively, drinking in every word the man spoke. It was Kaycie who spoke first. "Sir, there is no war." The four boys glanced nervously at each other. Before the older gentleman could explain, Gerard had turned to her.

"Actually there is, in our world." he began quietly, twisting his fingers. "We're all wizards, we study magic. There is an entire world hidden from your kind, non-magical folk, also known as muggles." He continued, shooting a small look towards Damien. "A man, I suppose you could call him, known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named…"

"Voldemort." Draco found his own voice adding in quietly.

A moment of stunned silence hit them, shocked to hear someone actually voice his name. "Yes…him. He believed in purity in our world and that all muggle born wizards and witches should be expelled and killed, along with purer blood wizards who associate with them. All the strange things that have been happening in your world? Deaths with no cause, bridges collapsing, they're all because of him."

"Why don't we just send in an Army to kill him?" Kaycie asked innocently, and Draco laughed cynically.

"Because with one word, he could have this 'army' screaming on the floor in excruciating pain, and in two they'd be dead. In addition, he has an army of his own, known as Death Eaters." he finished quietly. She could only look down at her fingers as an unknown emotion flitted across her face.

A minute or two passed in silence before Lucas spoke up again "So we're the four sons? Why us?" he asked the Guardian. Kaycie shot him a small smile, thankful for the change in topics.

"Yes…and no." the older man whispered the last part cryptically, staring off into space. "The four elements are fire, water, earth and air. She." he pointed to Kaycie, "possesses the one that should have been tied to you. Yet you have all the qualities the prophesy describes, which she lacks. Scholars have shown the link between fire and shadows, and I believe that it was somehow split. The five of you must work together to harness your abilities, and I have a feeling it's going to be more difficult for the two of you, especially Miss Summers. We're going to have to teach her how to be magic."

"I'm magic too?" Kaycie interrupted him excitedly, leaning on the edge of her seat.

"I believe so, one way to find out. Are you right or left handed?" The Guardian asked, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Right." she answered immediately.

"Good, now that will be your wand arm. Hold it out." With a small smile, he began to wave his hands over her arm and within moments, a wand materialized. "This should be perfect for you. 8 inches, Holly, with a Dragon Heartstring core…Go on, give it a wave." Kaycie's eyes bulged a little at the word Dragon and she very carefully took it from the man's hand. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and nervously gave the wand a wave.

Nothing.

A wave of disappointment washed over her, and then it happened. A loud bang and bright green sparks exploded from the end of her wand, forming a small dragon that flew for a moment before fizzling out. Draco watched as her eyes lit up in absolute joy, a huge smile gracing her fact that he found stunning and she began to laugh. "I'm magic!" she exclaimed giving Lucas, who was sitting next to her a small hug.

"Excellent Miss Summers!" The Guardian said clapping his hands excitedly. Draco had to wonder if he was related to Dumbledore somehow, it was almost eerie how alike they were.

"I've been waiting for years to meet you, in fact this has been my soul life purpose. For three months you'll be here, learning… training. Of course in your physical bodies, it will only be a week. You will learn to master your elements, summoning them even when none is around. Wandless and nonverbal magic training will follow that, including finding your own animagi form and apparition. You'll work together in teams, watching how your elements and your personalities form strong offensive and defensive sides, seeing which flow together best."

The five of them nodded solemnly, and the elder waited a few more moments to see if there were any questions. Kaycie looked nervously towards Gerard and Lucas, mouthing the words 'apparition' and 'animagi', to which the former whispered that he would explain later.

"Well, I'm sure you all have a million questions, but we have a very busy day tomorrow and you need your sleep. Behind you are your sleeping areas equipped with food, uniforms you're required to wear at all times and other essentials such as school books and certain comfort items. Have a good night."

And as fast as he'd arrived, he was gone. Everyone sat silently for a moment, then Gerard made the first move to stand and head towards their area. Lucas, Draco and Damien followed, but Kaycie tentatively grabbed onto Damien's sleeve.

"Look…I'm really sorry about exploding on you. I was just totally out of my comfort zone and didn't know where I was and it sounded like you were insulting me…so…yeah." she stammered out a quick apology.

Damien lightly grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "Never apologize for having a backbone. It's nice to see in a girl" he said, the semblance of a warm smile flitting on his face and a deep chuckle following. Kaycie grinned as well and looping her arm through his elbow, they joined the others.

The sleeping area consisted of five large pods floating above the floor, each with a different name on it. Drawers sat tucked under them, one being labeled FOOD, another UNIFORMS, and the final ESSENTIALS. Opening the third, Draco found a stuffed dragon from his childhood that he always slept with. Blushing slightly, he tucked it under his pillow and watched as everyone climbed into their respective beds. As soon as the last of them were in bed, everything went pitch black.

"Anybody else feel like they need a fire whiskey or two?" Lucas muttered into the darkness after a few moments in silence.

"Da." Damien grunted, and Draco made a small noise of agreement.

"No idea what the fuck that is as usual, but if it's alcohol and it's strong, then absolutely." Kaycie added, and Gerard tutted.

"Language."

More silence passed and it seemed as if everyone had drifted off to sleep. What they weren't aware of was the fact that they were all lying awake, thinking the same thing. They might have finally found somewhere they belonged.

* * *

**I simply adored writing the inner thoughts of Draco during this piece and Kaycie is certainly a bundle of joy to write. Chapter IV coming soon! :)**

**-_ Smooches LL_**


	4. First Day

_**The Hidden Order**_

_by LoonyLunaLover_

Disclaimer: This is a re-write (a much more mature one I'd say) of my original story of '_The Best of the Worst'._ Expect updates every four days or so, considering I work full time and go to school. I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series, though the OOC ones are my own creations. I do hope you enjoy (:

* * *

It was the best night's sleep Draco had in quite a long time. He wasn't sure whether it was the bed that seemed to be perfectly molded to his body or the fact that he was far away from his father, but the reason didn't matter. Stretching, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, using his arms to lift himself up. The room was fairly well lit, but not enough to wake the others who seemed to be sleeping.

Except of course, for Kaycie.

She was sitting indian style on the edge of her bed, hair tucked in a messy bun and nose buried deep in the Standard Book of Spells: Year 1. Her wand being used a stirring stick, for what seemed to be a large mug of tea. Every once in a while, the girl would take a sip, pausing to re-read something in her book. It was almost Hermione Granger like. Draco shook his head in some disgust. When did he get so soft? Although he didn't want to be a death eater, he couldn't deny that he did feel some sense of entitlement as a Pureblood. He couldn't let this girl get to him.

"Good Morning Gorgeous!" a voice rang out behind him. Ah, Lucas was up. Kaycie looked up pointing to herself, and when he nodded, she blushed.

"Morning Lucas, Morning Draco" she said, greeting them both with a warm style. "Oops, and Damien" she added, chuckling somewhat guiltily as the Russian boy yawned.

"Someone knock Frenchie up" Draco nodded to Lucas, watching as the boy chucked pillows until Gerard moaned angrily.

"Muuuuum, five more minuuuuutes."

This sent everyone into raucous laughter, only stopping when pillows were being sent in their directions instead. Awkward silence followed as everyone attempted to adapt to the situation at hand. "Want food." Gerard moaned after a minute more. Clearly, not a morning person.

"Oh, all you have to do is place your hand on the food drawer, say very clearly what you want and open. This magic stuff is absolutely fantastic, I can't believe I've lived without it." Kaycie piped up, babbling slightly. Shrugging, Draco placed his hand on the FOOD drawer and spoke quietly.

"Fried eggs - over medium, Rye toast and Coffee."

A moment later, the plate of hot food was in his hands. Draco hadn't seen magic like this before and he had to admit he was impressed. Looking around all sorts of food was being conjured up and the room started to fill with wonderful smells.

Everyone ate quietly, until a familiar voice once again filled the room. "Good morning students, I assume you all slept well." There was a general noise of consensus as people started finishing their food one by one. As Draco finished his plate it simply disappeared and he turned to focus his attention on the Guardian. "It is an exciting day, your official first training session. Today we'll be focusing on accessing our elements, and it is not going to be easy."

Both Kaycie and Gerard were staring like two children in a candy store, and immediately they started talking amongst themselves, seemingly planning the day.

Damien spoke, drawing all eyes to him. "How sir? I mean with magic, it just happened one day. We didn't have to try and attain it." The Guardian nodded thoughtfully.

"You've all shown your affinity for elements before, now you hone in on it."

Draco was somewhat annoyed by the cryptic nature of the older man. Crossing his arms he thought about it for a moment. "I always feel better when I'm around water, whether it's taking a bath or drinking a cold glass." he found himself saying aloud, not realizing how open he was being.

"Thunderstorms calm me down." Lucas added thoughtfully.

The Guardian could only chuckle. "Exactly! Now finish your breakfasts, and head out to the training circle. It's over to your right." he directed them, walking away into the light once again. Eagerly Kaycie finished and started walking, only to be joined quickly by Lucas. The two got very chummy and started whispering together as they walked, Gerard following behind.

"I believe ve are in for a long three months." Damien muttered from beside him. Looking to his left, Draco raised an eyebrow and gave a small laugh.

"I agree."

The two boys walked together to the training circle, talking quietly about the others. When they arrived they saw Gerard, Kaycie and Lucas sitting in line, laughing somewhat obnoxious about something the Australian boy had said. Turning around, Kaycie waved for them to join, and they sat down, awaiting the lesson to begin.

"Up! Up! Let's go!" the Guardian appeared out of no where, gesturing excitedly. He had a tendency for showing up unannounced, Draco noted. They all rose to their feet, Kaycie bouncing slightly on her heels, a smile gracing her face.

"Cloaks off! Let's go!"

Draco removed his cloak to find a sort of tight fitting jumpsuit underneath, matching his element color. Looking over he saw that everyone else had the same outfits. Kaycie's look particularly nice on her, and he couldn't help but to let his eyes drag over her body. Lucas was the doing the same, while Gerard gave them slightly scathing looks. Damien made his way over to her and whispered something in her ear, causing her to turn red and giggle.

"Boys." The Guardian snapped somewhat playfully, winking at them. This only caused the redhead to blush deeper. "Now for our elements. Stand apart, leave plenty of space between you. Calling your element is all about heart and soul Spread your feet, plant them deep into the earth and close your eyes. Let go of all thoughts, and feel. As you get more talented and more in touch it will just come to you. Feel for a spark of some sort, and when you've got it, grab on. Start forming with your hands, and don't stop. Engage your mental power."

Most people's faces were a mixture of confusion and nerves, yet everyone assumed their stances and closed their eyes. They had no idea how long they'd been standing there before something happened. To some it felt like two minutes, to others two hours.

Damien got it first. His mind had wandered and he'd begun thinking about how much he craved something new, freedom what what he'd known. That's when he felt it.

The pull.

It was small at first. A spark between two fingers, and then it grew. He began to move his hands exactly as the Guardian had explained, and it wasn't long before he swore he felt something move between his fingers. Opening his eyes, a small pile of rocks and earth had molded into a ball and more were floating up from the floor.

"Everyone, take a lot at Damien, he's really got it!" Immediately everyone else lost concentration and focused on him for a moment, stunned. Then as quickly as they stopped, they started again with even more vigor.

Gerard was next, and he happily played with a tiny tornado swirling between his hands. Kaycie and Lucas ooh'ed at it, laughing as they caused it to muss the latter's hair.

Draco continued to focus on his element, struggling to keep grasp on the pull he felt on his fingertips. Yet each time, his mind slipped away and something held him back. Eventually tiny droplets of water began to drip from his fingers onto the floor, and the Guardian smiled encouragingly. It wasn't as powerful as he hoped, and he felt somewhat discouraged at how weak it made him feel. Damien clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him, to which he gave a half-hearted shrug. He wanted more.

As expected Lucas and Kaycie struggled, both wearing faces of extreme concentration and disappointment. Another hour passed, Draco's ball had finally gotten stronger, and he was practicing with the other two. Suddenly a the crackle of lightning filled the room and everyone turned. A small thunderstorm seemed to be taking place in between Lucas's fingers, minus the rain. His face beamed with pride.

"You did it!" Kaycie yelled, throwing her arms around him. Instinctively he lifted her up and swung her around. Draco brooded, of course everyone else had something impressive.

More time passed and the small redhead still didn't have anything. The Guardian kept assuring her it was alright, which only seemed to upset the girl more. FInally her hands slumped and Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You'll get it eventually, it's probably just a bad day." he tried to console her. Something about Lucas set Draco over the edge. Jealousy perhaps? Or was it something else?

Either way he couldn't control himself when he muttered "Maybe it's her dirty blood"

Unfortunately he didn't say it quietly enough. Her face shifted from hurt to angry to determined. Closing her eyes, she focused all her power, rage slowly building and then suddenly a whirlwind of fire was heading toward Draco, seemingly endless. She kept firing at him, as her inner feelings of insecurity swept over.

"Do something!" Damien shouted at the Guardian who was standing there with a stunned look on his face. He was amazed by her power, for someone who'd never practiced magic before she had the potential to be the strongest. But with strength came power and power in the wrong hands… It didn't end well. His mind swept to the prophesy again. _At the end before the final fight, one shall reveal they've resisted the light. _It made more sense now why there were five. But was she the one that would eventually betray them? He eventually snapped out of his thoughts, and made his way over to the girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he slammed his staff to the floor and she went limp.

"That's what happens when someone cannot control their emotions and thoughts. Apologize immediately." He said sharply, looking down at her with a stern look on his face.

Kaycie looked to the ground, biting her lip and glancing up at him. Regret and what seemed to be held back tears filled her huge green eyes. "I'm sorry Draco."

He nodded stiffly, a strange tightness in his chest making him avoid looking at her directly.

The Guardian had them assemble in a circle and one more time, call to their elements. This time everyone was successful and Draco was proud of the small ocean waves he held between his hands. "I'm so proud of all of you. You have a long way to go but after twelve hours you all have connected with your elements. It's going to take a lot of physical and mental strength to master them, but I have faith in all of you. Now, have some dinner and off to bed. You have more training in the morning. "

Everyone turned around; tired, hungry and ready for sleep. Kaycie trailed behind them, feeling awkward and slightly disappointed in herself. Damien stayed back for a moment and threw his arm around her shoulder, the two of them whispering back and forth to each other.

Whatever he said must have worked, because when they were all settled in for dinner, she looked like she was in a much better mood. Her, Gerard and Lucas all piled on the latter's bunk, while Damien and Draco sat on their own, all talking amongst themselves while they ate. It was clear to see friendships forming immediately, though Kaycie seemed to be the floater amongst them. Draco watched as she sampled something off of Gerard's plate, squealing in delight at the traditional French fish dish he had ordered.

He hadn't noticed he was staring until she looked right back at him, eyebrow raised and…was she imitating his smirk? Bloody girl. He scowled and finished his meal.

"Time to turn in for the night guys, it seems like we've got a long day ahead of ourselves tomorrow" Lucas announced, as everyone crawled into their respective beds.

"Goodnight boys!" Kaycie said softly, piling into her own bed. Soon the room was filled with light snores as one by one they fell asleep.

After about an hour Draco, who couldn't sleep for the life of him, heard a feminine voice whisper "Lumos" A light erupted from the end of her wand, and Kaycie swept the room seeing if all the boys were asleep. A small bed light in her pod turned on and immediately her eyes were back to the book she had been reading in the morning, whispering spells under her breath. He watched, fascinated as she discovered magic, and found she was a quick and adept learner. Then she hit a roadblock. "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing. "Wingardium Leviosa" Nothing again. Over and over she tried, becoming more frustrated.

She was about to give up and blame it on being up so late when someone laid their hand down on her own. Somewhat instinctively, her body moved back and was quickly met with a male chest. She gasped quietly, becoming rigid, only relaxing when she heard Draco's voice.

"It's all in the wrist, You'll get it. Come on. Swish and flick." he whispered.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She chanted quietly again. This time he moved her hands along with his and to her delight the book floated up. "Thank you." Her face turned to stare at him somewhat inquisitively, but melted into a smile. He gave a slight grin back, something not seen often out of him.

"I should go to bed…" Her voice trailed off shyly, and in the low light he swore she was blushing.

"Me too. Goodnight" He replied after a few moments, slowly removing himself from where he sat behind her. As he climbed over to his pod he heard her voice call to him again.

"Draco… I am really sorry."

He didn't respond, but somehow he knew that he didn't need to. Crawling under the sheets on his bed, he closed his eyes. It was going to be a long three months but for the first time in a long time, he began to see the light and finally believed that something good was coming for him.

* * *

**I'm really enjoying expanding the characters for y'all, and showing them in their…"true element". Could there be a sign of possible romance? Or perhaps, an alliance? Alas, only I know. I love you dear readers!**

_**-Smooches! LL**_


	5. Learning to Work Together

_**The Hidden Order**_

_by LoonyLunaLover_

Disclaimer: This is a re-write (a much more mature one I'd say) of my original story of '_The Best of the Worst'._ Expect updates every four days or so, considering I work full time and go to school. I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series, though the OOC ones are my own creations. I do hope you enjoy (:

I'd also like to apologize for the late posting. I was away with my family and during that time I got dehydration which I've been fighting the negative side effects of. Regular positing shall resume!

From then on the group settled into a routine, each day their training getting more and more intense. They'd wake up, shove down food, train until they couldn't move, eat again, then pass out. Kaycie always stayed up late and woke up early, nose buried in the magic books the Guardian had provided for her. Draco sometimes wondered how she had the energy for it, considering the fact that he was barely making it through. Turns out the girl had a knack for potions and had mixed up an energy drink of sorts, which she added to her tea each morning.

Yet even with all the extra physical and mental stresses, everyone was in good spirits. Friendships got stronger and bonds grew between people. Lucas and Kaycie were completely attacked at the hip, often sneaking off together which Draco found…irritating. He too was getting closer to the redheaded girl, as the Guardian had assigned him to help her with her magic and understanding their world.

The first time he told her about Voldemort he thought she'd never speak to him again. She only stared at him, a completely unreadable look on her face until she wrapped her arms around him. Her silence meant more to him than anything else.

For one of the first times in his entire life, Draco was happy.

He had nothing to worry about and no one controlling him. His father was thousands of miles away and the Dark Lord even further. Able to focus on himself for once, his magic grew stronger by the day. Gerard had pointed out about a week in that the strength of their powers relied somewhat on their personal feelings.

It explained a lot, considering how certain people's powers varied the first few weeks as they adjusted to the new environment, while others grew steadily as the time passed.

Draco and Damien were sitting by the training circle, awaiting Lucas and Kaycie who were late for what seems like the hundredth time. "Where are those two?" The Guardian asked with a slightly irritated look at Gerard who could only shrug. Suddenly laughter filled the air and everyone turned towards the sound.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Lucas's voice boomed out through the white, and within moments they appeared, Kaycie pulling on his hand. They were both out of breath, dying of laughter and trying to calm themselves down.

"I'm…sorry we're late" Kaycie apologized through her laughter. Draco couldn't help the noise of disgust that left his lips.

"Off snagging in a corner were you?" The words were out before he could even think about them. Kaycie's green eyes flashed with mischievousness as she turned to look at him, his own smirk curling on her face.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Enough. Both of you." The Guardian's voice broke through the both of them, driving their attention towards him. Gerard knocked Draco on the back of the head whilst rolling his eyes and everyone turned their attention back to the older man. He looked weaker today, skin more pallid and eyelids slightly drooping. "MIss Summers, Mister Danbury. Please be on time next time. Today we will be focusing on working together to use your powers. It will be absolutely essential that you learn how to communicate with your partner and trust them. Draco and Damien, you two seem quite close, please come forward."

Both boys rose instantly to their feet and moved to the center of the circle. "Damien, slam your fist into the floor and create a large crack, then spread it. Draco once he's done this see what you can do with it."

They nodded, to the Guardian and then to each other. Taking a moment to collect himself, Draco heard the undeniable noise of the ground splitting next to him. Glancing over he saw the boys fist rising slowly off the ground as the earth opened up. The tall Russian boy turned to the Guardian who smiled approvingly. Draco took this as his cue to act. He grasped his hands into fists and released them again watching as water filled the crack. Pausing in thought, he moved his fingers creating waves and a whirlpool in the middle that could easily drown any enemy.

"Lucas, get in there as well!" The Guardian called out, clapping his hands excitedly.

The blonde boy ran up confidently, hands already working to form large black clouds. Lightening shot from his fingertips moments later, striking the water and electrifying it. Damien cringed. He wasn't the most violent person and would not wish such a harsh death on most people. Kaycie and Gerard were cheering from the sidelines as the Guardians raised his hands to clear everything away.

The older man beamed proudly at them and ushered them to the side, clapping the boys on their shoulder.

"See what happens when you work together. Draco, especially wonderful work with the whirlpool. Now Kaycie and Gerard, you two are up. Your powers are the most uncontainable and when paired together can be extremely effective. Focus harder on control and less on power, it will come."

Gerard pulled Kaycie to her feet and whispered something in her ear. A broad grin stretched across her face and she said something back, to which he nodded excitedly. Closing his eyes, Gerard started moving his hands in a circular motion, twisting and turning them in mid-air. It only took a few seconds for the air to start moving and soon there was a small tornado roaming around. Kaycie took the opportunity and pushed her palms out, fire spraying from them and into the tornado. As they mixed a firestorm was created, raging yet still very controlled.

It took them both a moment to realize that the Guardian was shouting at them. "Draco, Damien Lucas. Duel them!"

Within moments the other three were rushing at them and the two exchanged a quick stunned look. Draco and Lucas began to send electrified water waves towards Kaycie, whilst Damien tossed large boulders to try and destroy the tornado.

"Gerard! More power!" Kaycie shouted, watching as it grew. She took one hand off of the tornado, hoping the increase in wind would keep the flames at their strength and aimed at Lucas's ankles, watching as they began to burn. It shocked him enough for his powers to stop, and he began to swipe at his ankles. Draco's water wasn't as strong and she could deal with getting a little wet if it meant helping Gerard, who was almost overwhelmed by Damien. Focusing an extreme amount of energy at his hands, Draco pushed a huge wave of ice water at Kaycie, at the same time Gerard's tornado with extra fire-power by Kaycie knocked Damien off of his feet.

It was silently decided between that they'd split up, and with a shiver Kaycie turned to Draco. She wasn't terribly fond of being soaked in ice water and her fists were forming fireballs aimed at Draco's arms. The two began to battle fiercely, Damien and Gerard fighting beside them. The Guardian's eyes flickered back and forth between the two, a mixture of fear and pride filling them as he focused on certain people. After what seemed like hours Damien and Gerard fought to a standstill.

The two shook hands and sat down, watching the battle between Kaycie and Draco. For every wave of fire the girl would send towards him, he'd push water to extinguish it. It seemed never-ending.

"Think there's enough sexual tension between this one" Damien chuckled to Gerard, nudging the young Frenchman, who promptly burst into laughter.

Unfortunately Draco heard this and his face turned about six shades of red. "Shut up!" he roared, sending a huge wave of water that completely knocked the girl off of her feet. Turning to Damien and Gerard with every intention of drowning them, Draco barely noticed her standing up. Working with extreme concentration, she twisted her hands and a flood of fire emerged, forming into the shape of a huge Dragon which took Draco off guard. He crashed to the ground, and Kaycie did too, the dragon clearly taking up too much energy. Damien helped pull Draco to a sitting position, as Lucas wrapped his arms around Kaycie, drawing her close. Poor girl looked like she was about to crash.

The Guardian moved forward, beaming with pride. "You all did an amazing job. Kaycie and Gerard, You two have won, however it's clearly come at an expense." he said, gesturing towards Kaycie. The winners slapped palms, and he slung his arm around her as well, grinning.

"As I said before, power is important, but not being able to control it comes with a price. In the future, you won't always be paired up with your compatible power. You're going to have to all learn to work with each other and rely on more than those your'e closet with. I want all of you to be like a family, protect each other and help each other. However it's going to take time and I already see positive changes. Soon we will begin animagi and wandless magic. Right then…off to dinner."

Everyone stood up, Kaycie a bit wobbly. Damien wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her walk and she gave him a very grateful smile. There was something there between them, not romantic, but brotherly and sisterly that was strong. Draco watched them, and realized that's what the Guardian was referring to. As he turned to leave, the Guardian's face suddenly turned blank, his eyes almost possessed.

"Sir…are you alright?" Draco asked, walking closer to the older gentleman. Placing a hand on his arm, the man suddenly went stiff and began to speak.

**Three hundred long years after the Great War,**

**Evil shall rise again, even stronger than before.**

**His original soul split with elements of heart,**

**A new generation shall be making their start.**

**Together they'll grow, learn and fall,**

**To face the enemy who threatens them all.**

**But at the end before the final fight,**

**One will reveal they've resisted the light.**

Backing up Draco's eyes widened, mind racing at a mile a minute. The Guardian looked confused and glanced worriedly at him, "Draco…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Goodnight"

Walking away Draco placed a hand over his chest, his heart pounding through his chest. The older man had just had a prophesy, about them, and the war. His mind rested on the final note, one of hem would betray the rest. A nagging voice in his head, sounding rather like his father, insisted that it would be him. At that moment he made a vow, to himself, to his…new family that he would not be the one.

When he finally reached their sleeping quarters, he was greeted by Damien opening his mouth and roaring like a bear. Everyone else began to laugh, tears streaming down multiple faces. Gerard and Lucas sat on one bunk and Kaycie and Damien on another. "Come join!" Gerard motioned to the spot next to him.

Grabbing his dinner from the drawer he hopped up next to the boy. "Anyone want to explain why Damien was making that bloody noise?" The Russian boy laughed and nudged the girl next to him, who was eating some strange food out of a box with what seemed to be chinese symbols on them.

"We got ourselves a little potion master!" Kaycie blushed and looked at her hands.

She tossed him a small sweet in a wrapper. "When I was a…muggle I suppose I wanted to be a chef. Turns out potions is a lot like cooking and I read a book about different effects different ingredients have and well, I made these. It's a sweet that makes you sound like the animal you're thinking of."

Draco gave her a slightly skeptical look and popped one in his mouth, focusing on a snake. It was sweet and just a little tangy, but when he opened his mouth a hiss came out. Lucas and Gerard started clapping and laughing, the latter giving him a thumbs up. "This is brilliant!" Draco exclaimed once he'd gotten his voice back.

Kaycie only reddened deeper. "I like making magic."

"She's wife material! Beautiful, brilliant and can cook!" Lucas proclaimed with a wink, the girl rolling her eyes in responds.

"Don't talk about moi petite sol like that!" Gerard said hitting him and laughing. It was running joke amongst the group that Kaycie and him were the mother and father and the rest were the misbehaving kids. Eventually the two shook on marrying each other if they were still single by thirty. Ever since they'd been jokingly calling each other by cute pet names.

"I wish we had a kitchen." Kaycie said, leaning against Damien's shoulder.

The older boy grinned. "Come visit me, my kitchen is magnificent and you can cook me food to your heart delight" The others started chuckling as the girl tried to hide her smile. The rest of the night continued as such; mixed conversation, bouts of laughter and a plethora of odd animal noises. The yawns started after the last dragon roar was heard and soon everyone was saying goodnight while climbing into bed.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, Kaycie pulled out the spell book and began to work on spells again. She'd learned most spells up to seventh year (though she still struggled) with a wand and now was working on wandless magic, trying her best to catch up to everyone else.

"Lumos"

She murmured softly, waving her hands in the motion like the book said. As usual, nothing happened. A small groan of frustration left her lips, head falling into her hands. Draco watched her with peaked curiosity until he finally got out of bed and headed over to her bunk. Like the last time he slid in behind her and placed his hands on top of his own. He'd gotten quite good at the basic wandless magic that they were being taught yet could understand hers struggles.

His hands moved hers, fingers intertwined and he whispered. "Come on". Again, she said the spell and this time a soft light illuminated her pod.

Turning around to face him, her face curled into the shyest smile. "Thank you." His hands fell to her back as he pressed his forehead to hers. Draco's voice caught in his throat slightly as he studied her eyes, how brilliantly green they were.

Subconsciously she leant up towards him.

"You're welcome" he replied, almost breathless. He could feel the ghost of her lips on his, as his arms wrapped tighter around her before…

**EEEEEP! Finally some romance and action up in this. I know you all abhor cliff-hangers so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and you'll get to find out what happens. Also, I'm madly in love with Damien. JUST SAYING.**

_**-Smooches! L**_


	6. Finally, A Family

_**The Hidden Order**_

_by LoonyLunaLover_

Disclaimer: This is a re-write (a much more mature one I'd say) of my original story of '_The Best of the Worst'._ Expect updates every four days or so, considering I work full time and go to school. I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series, though the OOC ones are my own creations. I do hope you enjoy (:

Extra long chapter as a little gift for my last one being so late ;3

* * *

As the days went on, training only got more intense, yet everyone seemed to be thriving. Damien, for example, mastered wandless magic in only two days work; a feat deemed impossible by older wizards. Time slipped away from them, and before they knew it, three months had passed. In those short months a family had been born, better than any one Draco had ever had. He'd grown to think of the other boys as his brothers, even Lucas and Gerard had gotten quite close to him. With Kaycie, the two of them had become a complete powerhouse when it came to the elements, finally realizing how well their powers worked together.

This fact was being proven now as Damien, Gerard and Lucas battled the duo. Each time the whole group was on the field (as they called it), they got more intense and you could see it clearly in all the injuries.

Currently Draco was sporting a black eye from a mis-aimed boulder, and Kaycie's hands were twitching from an electric current that Lucas had passed through her body. The other team didn't look much better, yet they kept fighting on, both determined to win.

"Fuck."

The word escaped out of the redhead's mouth before she could think, and it almost caused Draco to lose his concentration. Two large stone creatures were rushing towards them, Damien controlling them with a slight smirk on his face. Both Kaycie and Draco started to focus their energies on trying to destroy them, not paying terribly close attention to Lucas or Gerard. Suddenly Kaycie was knocked backwards into the creature by a huge gust of wind, a grimacing Frenchman at the giving end. Most of his hair was singed from an earlier firestorm Kaycie sent at him. The monster grasped on tightly and she squirmed.

"You are SO dead…Draco behind you!" she called out, jerking her head whilst trying to escape from the tight grip of the creature.

Turning quickly, Draco saw Lucas forming a huge ball of lightening energy aimed at him. Quickly he released a stream of water, somewhat electrocuting the boy. He wanted to then help his partner, but the stone creature was getting bigger.

Kaycie had an idea and focused her hands on the arms holding her down. This was going to hurt. In her mind she focused and silently thought "Expulso." Nothing happened. She tried again, and again. On her fourth shot, the arms holding her in exploded towards Gerard, knocking him backwards. She winced in pain at what she was positive was a broken rib.

Racing towards Draco, she grasped his hand and nodded. "Let's do this" he whispered and together they sent a mixed stream of water and fire strong enough to not only destroy the monster but knock Damien back as well.

"Enough!" The Guardian's voice boomed and with a quick wave of his hands, everything disappeared.

Everyone quickly set to work on fixing themselves. Medic and potion kits had become their best friend, especially the bottle of rapid growth Skele-gro, which Kaycie was chugging. "Excellent work groups! Back to center" the older man called after it seemed like everyone was back in decent shape.

Taking their places in the circle, Kaycie leaned on Damien for support. "I really do hate you sometimes" she muttered and he only chucked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You too little one" The big brother-little sister relationship between them had gotten sickeningly adorable.

Clearing his throat the guardian began to speak. "Draco, Kaycie. Congratulations on your first win" He emphasized the first with a gentle wink, noting to how hard it was for the duo to get along at first. "Lucas, your lightening is getting so much stronger. Damien, excellent use of your stone monsters, both in power and as a distraction for your team mates. It would have worked too had it not been for Miss Summers excellent thinking. Remember you CAN use your magic when your elements are disabled." Kaycie blushed with pride at his words.

"Now I know you've all been excited for today…" the older man started. Nervous chatter broke out amongst the five. A few weeks ago they'd revealed their patronuses to each other. Surprisingly Draco's, Kaycie's and Damien's happiest memory was when they arrived here. Today however they were showing their Animagi. They'd all been working in private for weeks, trying to get it just right and now they were ready to show the others.

"Lucas." the Guardian said, gesturing towards the center of the circle.

The young Aussie nodded and stood up. Focusing for a moment, his body began to shift and where he once stood, kneeled a jaguar. It roared (somewhat pridefully) and pounced on Draco, swatting him playfully. Roaring with laughter, the group watched as he raced around them. "Alright Mr Danbury…" The guardian's voice however didn't stop the boy from continuing to play. A wave of his hands however had the boy flop mid pounce onto the ground. "Draco, you next. Please control the group!"

Knocking Lucas on the head as he walked over, Draco took the place where Lucas had changed. Soon, a smaller winged Dragon let out a flame of ice. Awed looks filled the room as he turned human again. A confident smirk spread on his face.

"I know" WIth a small wink, he took his place.

Gerard went next, turning into a wolf, with the most beautiful silver fur. Draco assumed it had to be a French thing. Kaycie followed him and to the shock of the group, she transformed into a beautiful phoenix. It was rare that wizards could change into magical creatures, and the phoenix was one of the rarest. Thinking about it however, it fit for the girl.

Damien however, was the best.

The boy grudgingly made it's way into the center of the group. Within seconds, he morphed into a huge…polar bear. "It's adorable!" Kaycie's voiced cooed after a few moments of silence, and Damien became human again, a light pink growing on his cheeks.

"Miss the motherland huh?" Gerard whispered to him, with a wink. Draco, who'd overhead, covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

The Guardian looked at the group sitting before him. When they first arrived, they'd all sat apart, glancing nervously at each other. Now they were bunched together like peas in a pod, smiling, laughing. He'd hoped they'd at least become friends, but he got so much more than that. Over the weeks the kids had become like his children, and he loved each of them equally. They came to him with their problems, and they looked to him for a sense of pride in their accomplishments. And he was, god was he proud of him. He leaned wearily against his staff, feeling his chest constrict that after today, he would never see them again. His heart even more when he realized it was time to tell them that.

He cleared his throat, watching five pairs of bright eyes turn towards him. "Today…Today is your last day here. After training today, you are to pack your things and I will send you home."

The room was almost immediately filled with havoc. Lucas and Draco rose to their feet and starting demanding answers, Gerard's eyes were filled with panic and Damien fumed silently. Kaycie however just sat there, eyes flashing between fear and sadness, before she stood up and silently slipped away.

"I've taught you all that I can. It's now your time to show the world what you've learned. I will miss you, all of you and I am so proud of you." Draco's heart felt incredibly tight in his chest. He didn't want to leave them. Any of them. Slowly each boy nodded in recognition of the facts. "Mister Malfoy. Please find Miss Summers. She seems to have slipped away and, i know how close you two are." the older man said to him with a slightly pointed look.

Draco nodded. "Meet you at the bunks" He nodded to each of the others and strolled off, trying to find the girl he was closest to.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Uh…last night. Kaycie and I…" Draco sat in front of the older man, struggling to get his words out. He wondered why the man had called him earlier today, yet the second he walked in, Draco understood. The Guardian smiled knowingly at him._

_"Well?"_

_Draco launched into the story. He'd crawled into her bed, helped her with her spells and there she sat, her lips inches away from his. There was no denying he thought she was gorgeous, her hair, her curves and especially her eyes. Eyes that were now staring into his curiously._

_As their lips met, a spark of electricity shot through both of them. It was shy and gentle at first, his hands tugging her closer to him. There was a energy building between them and their kiss got deeper. Draco became more aggressive, flipping her onto her back and tangling one hand into her hair. His lips melted against hers, both of them now battling for power, trying to dominate the other. God, kissing her was almost like a high._

_Neither knew how much time had passed, and when they finally broke away, all they could do was stare at each other. Energy reverberated between them, yet there was no…feeling. Draco just wrapped his arms around her and sighed. _

_"Well… at least we got that out of the way." she muttered, and both chuckled. There was a warmth between them, closer than friendship yet unromantic._

_"I just don't get it sir…" Draco finished his story to the Guardian. The man couldn't help but to laugh quietly._

_"Draco, have girls always been more receptive to you than other young men?" Draco nodded. He was one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts, girls essentially threw themselves at him. "Well, it's partially because of your powers. People are just generally more attracted to you and have always been. Kaycie is undeniably a beautiful girl, yet she hasn't been able to access her powers. They're all coming out at once. She, like you and the others, will naturally attract the opposite sex because of her power. You can especially tell because of her eyes. As for the two of you, you're her polar opposite. Naturally drawn to each other. Now it's clear you're not meant to fall in love but your friendship with her will be extremely strong. You'll draw off her power and she'll draw off yours. You'll feel better around her and when you work together, the strength between you will be immense."_

_He paused in thought. "You'll have to watch her in the real world. Some men are going to be very attracted to her like women are to you. Make sure they're in for the right purposes. Protect her." Draco nodded, standing up._

_"Thank you."_

_When he told Kaycie all she did was laugh. "Me? Dear lord. I can barely talk to guys, now they're going to be throwing themselves at me?" Soon his laughter joined hers and a strong friendship was born._

_*__**END FLASHBACK***_

Kaycie was like a sister to him now, and as he thought it he felt her close by. She was sitting on the floor, knees curled to her chest, looking much like a scared puppy. Sitting next to her, he wrapped his arms around her, glad to feel her warmth. He really did feel better when she was around.

"I can't go back." Her voice was hollow, cracking somewhat. "I don't belong there. I belong here, with you and Damien and Lucas and Gerard…"

Truth be told, he was feeling the exact same way. He couldn't imagine going back to his father, to the death eaters. "Red…" he started, calling her by his nickname for her, "You'll be alright. We'll still see each other."

Kaycie gave him the most unforgiving look and scoffed. "No we won't. I live like a…muggle and you're a powerful pureblood wizard."

"Kaycie Noelle Summers. I promise you. We will be together. All of us. I don't know how or when but we will. I have a feeling. God forbid we're not, I'll still protect you, just like I know you'll protect me. Best friend's oath." He extended a pinky towards her. During their first week she'd taught everyone in the muggle world the most sacred promise was called a "pinky promise" She laughed and grasped his pinky with hers.

"Together. All of us"

With a light laugh Draco hauled her over his shoulder and started heading back towards the guys, her giggles resounding everywhere around them. Within moments they were surrounded by the rest of the guys, and Kaycie had pulled them all into a group hug.

"Guys. I'm gonna miss you." she said, voice muffled. Gerard mussed her hair, much to her chagrin and nodded.

"I agree with our Red over here. I can't imagine waking up without hearing Damien's bear snore." Everyone, even a begrudgingly looking Damien, laughed. After a while they fell silent, each moving to their respective bunk. On top sat a trunk, much like the one's brought to school, empty and ready for them to pack. Opening their drawers each person began to fill them with the things they'd brought, Kaycie's was almost filled to the brim with all the magical items she'd received from the Guardian. Draco had to swallow a lump in his throat as he removed his robes, standing only in his jumpsuit, the last thing to go in his bag. It was at that point he noticed the small pendant hanging off of the side.

"Guys what's this?" he said, holding it up. Everyone else glanced at their own trunks and noticed they had them too. Kaycie had instinctively put hers on already, while Gerard examined it carefully.

Lucas however was the first to speak. "Oy, they've got symbols on it!" Glancing down at his, Draco realized he was right. On one said was the symbol for water and on the other a small dragon. He assumed the others were similar.

"I see you found my gifts." The Guardian walked in behind them, and five sets of jaws dropped. The old man who'd looked so weary earlier that day looked angelic, a perfect mix of peaceful and strong. "I was sent here to train you and you have exceeded my expectations. For that, I thank you. I get to move on in peace now."

"But what are they?" Kaycie asked, fingering hers as she stared at him.

He chuckled. "They're communication and protection pendants. So that you can always stay connected to each other even when you're apart. All you have to do is think of the person you wish to contact, their pendant will warm and they'll be able to feel your emotions. If the bond is strong enough, you may even be able to communicate with them. I've also added a few protection spells."

Draco couldn't help but to stare in awe.

"I have some other news as well." he added. There was a twinkle in his eye that reminded Draco greatly of Albus Dumbledore, and a bubble of excitement filled his chest.

"It's not safe in our world any more. As they say, there's strength in numbers and you all need to continue training with each other. So, I've made some arrangements. Come September 1st you will all…" He paused, looking specifically at Kaycie, "Be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Stunned silence filled the room for a moment, before Kaycie flung herself at the Guardian. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Turning around she threw her arms around Draco and Damien. Lucas and Gerard joined in.

"You got your wish. We're all going to be together." Damien whispered, grinning broadly. Draco couldn't even help the smile that was on his face, and once again he only felt pure happiness.

His family was going to Hogwarts. He'd get to be with them, all the time. His Kaycie? He had no doubts she'd be a Slytherin. Damien probably too.

"I am so proud of each and every one of you." The Guardian said, as the small group broke apart.

"You've made my job absolutely worth it. You have all progressed, grown stronger and proved yourselves to be in mastery of your element. Dark times lay ahead, and you must work together to save yourselves, each other and our world. Remember to always wear your suits, they'll protect you and help you control your element. Now, it's time for the first of you to leave." A small red portal lit up in front of him and all eyes turned to Kaycie.

Draco swore he could see tears building in her eyes, though none fell. She wasn't one to cry. "Thank you sir, for giving me a home and a family. You've made me see that there is so much more to me. It's been an honor." She shook his hand then turned to each of the boys. Lucas spun her in the air and wrapped her in a tight hug, passing her off to each of the guys. Draco was last and he gripped onto her tightly.

"Don't forget our promise." he whispered.

She nodded at him and turned to face the portal again. "Can't wait to see you guys!" she whispered, almost sadly before putting on a brave face and stepping through. The light faded and she was gone. Yet all the boys swear they felt a warmth in their necklaces as she did.

Lucas and Gerard were next, their portals popping up next to each other. Fitting really, Draco thought. They laughed, slapping palms and giving each other a manly hug. They all shook hands and wished each other well.

"See you soon." Lucas winked and with a jump through the portal, he was gone.

Gerard only offered a smile and nod, yet that was enough.

Only Draco and Damien remained, and the latter was the next to go. The two boys exchanged no words, just shook hands and gave each other a knowing stare. He had a real friend in him. The Guardian placed his hands on Damien's shoulders and spoke to him in Russian ending with "You make me very proud."

With a sharp nod, Damien stepped through and the portal disappeared. The tight feeling grew in Draco's chest again. He was next and would have to return to the world he so desperately tried to escape.

"You are the protector Draco." The older man started. "Your powers are so strong and you cannot let yourself be swayed by the darkness. I see such light and goodness in you. Don't forget to open your horizons, stay close to Kaycie and Damien, and know that you've found hope. You will do great things. And don't worry about your scar, it's gone for good. You aren't that person anymore."

Draco nodded, turning towards the portal. He had so much he wanted to say to this man, so much to be grateful for. Yet all he could muster was "Thank you. For everything" As he was about you step through the portal the old man spoke again.

"Oh and don't forget to say hello to my dear cousin Albus."

At that Draco nodded, a grin growing on his face. Everything was going to be alright. "Will do." WIth that he took the step into the portal and watched as everything went black.

At five different hospitals all around the world, five teenagers woke up, absolutely changed for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Did you really think I would separate them? They're a family. I'm so excited to start writing Hogwarts scenes and involving the other characters. Hope you're enjoying the story!**

_**-Smooches! LLL**_


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts!

_**The Hidden Order**_

_by LoonyLunaLover_

Disclaimer: This is a re-write (a much more mature one I'd say) of my original story of '_The Best of the Worst'._ Expect updates every four days or so, considering I work full time and go to school. I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series, though the OOC ones are my own creations. I do hope you enjoy (:

* * *

Excitement was never a feeling Draco experienced before the start of term. Usually it was a mixture of slight dread and major relief. This year, the pale boy was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Perhaps it was the fact that it was raining and he was in his pure element, or maybe it was the people that he was going to see tomorrow but either way, he almost had a glow around him as he sat outside. The rain was soaking his clothes and into his skin, and his mind slipped into a sense of peace.

"Draco! Darling, why are you outside in this weather!" a high-pitched voice called from the house.

His mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was a mystery to everyone, including her own son. Sometimes she appeared to be a loyal submissive wife, catering to her husband's every need and following the Dark Lord. At other moments however, she showed that deep inside of her was a woman with her own views who cared deeply for her son and would do anything to save him.

"Nothing mother. Was practicing Quidditch and got caught outside." he shouted back, turning around to face her.

She tutted and waved her hands towards him. "Well come in the house. Your father wishes to speak to you in his study before you leave for school." He groaned, dragging his feet as he headed over to her. It had taken Draco a quite a few years, beatings and four very special people to realize something.

He absolutely hated his father. More than anything in this world. At first he followed along because he saw how powerful his father was, how well respected. Now, all he saw was a monster. Standing outside the study, he grasped the small necklace round his neck, focusing on Kaycie, hoping she could sense his nerves. It took a moment, but his chest was suddenly filled with a warm feeling from the pendant, and he knocked.

"Enter" His father was sitting at a desk, Death Eater robes hanging in the corner and some Dark Magic book opened on his desk. Draco watched as his father waved his wand, a small spider on the desk writhing and flopping around before collapsing, dead. "Draco. Now that you've accepted your Dark Mark…" Draco rubbed his forearm instinctively, thankful for his long sleeves. "It is time for you to serve the Dark Lord. Over Christmas break you will start coming on muggle raids with us."

"But father…" Draco tried to interrupt. The next thing he knew he was in absolute pain. Grasping his necklace, he closed his eyes and waited for it to stop, this time feeling a cool worry fill his chest.

"No buts. The Dark Lord plans on taking over the Hogwarts Castle by Spring and we need to collect more members and show those pathetic mudbloods and blood-traitors that we need business. The Dark Lord asked specifically for you to keep an eye on Potter and report back anything suspicious we find."

Draco nodded, as the pendant turned ice cold on his chest. "Yes Father." His heart was racing and he felt sick. He just wanted to get out, leave, run away and never returned. With a swift wave of his hand, his father ushered him out, and Draco managed to keep his cool until he got outside.

He ran back to his room, breathing heavily and slamming the door behind him. A wave of relief washed over him as a small wispy fox ran over and nudged his legs. Kaycie's patronus. Moments later her voice filled the room.

"Draco, are you alright? I felt you, in my pendant. I'm worried, please respond. I'll be showing up and raising hell if you don't respond soon."

Sliding against the door Draco laughed as the fox disappeared. He had to make himself believe everything would be alright. It just had to be. Breathing in deeply, he sent a short response message, assuring her he was okay and he would see her tomorrow. Tucking himself into bed he watched as a hawk shot out of his wand and away into the night sky.

_Tomorrow. _He thought, right before he fell asleep. _Tomorrow._

And tomorrow did arrive. Five tired, but very excited souls leapt out of bed, ready to start their journey. Bags were packed, animals placed into cages and port keys made ready.

Draco was the first to arrive at Platform 9 3/4. His mother kissed his cheek, saying goodbye while his father stiffly shook his hand. Then they were gone. A huge weight felt like it was lifted off of him, as he proudly pinned the Head Boy badge onto his chest. Warmth filled the pendant around his neck as his family sent messages of excitement and nerves. Turning to the side he saw the Golden Trio walking towards them, with the Weaslette practically attached at the hip to Potter.

"Isn't this touching?" He smirked, sarcasm dripping off of every word. "The Golden Trio back again. Surprised your family could afford it again this year, Weasel. Then again with all of Scarface's gold, and you always kissing his…"

Ron lunged forward as if to smack him, yet Hermione held him back. "Back off Death Eater."

Ouch. That one hurt. Half of him wanted to explode at Weasley, tell him he wasn't but he simply retained his cool. "Watch it. I'm Head Boy. Better behave or I'll take away points."

"Malfoy, I'm Head Girl. I could return those points and report you for abuse of power." Hermione's eyes glinted dangerously, motioning towards her own badge. Draco stared at her for a moment, eyebrow raised as his lips slid into a smirk again. Oh this year would be fun. He couldn't wait to see her face when she found out how powerful he was.

"Whatever. Don't want to miss the train. Later Pothead, Weaselbee… Mudblood" Draco bid them goodbye, noting out of the corner of his eye that Weasley tried to lunge at him again. He did however, feel a searing hot pain on his chest, and nearly slammed into Damien.

The tall Russian boy crossed his arms and pulled him into a corner where no one could see them. "You are so lucky that it was I who heard that word and not Kaycie. Do you know how hurt she could have been?" Draco blanched slightly, feeling guilty. "I know it's habit, but you do need to watch your habits."

Draco nodded. "I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll fix things… But hey, welcome. It's good to see you again" And with that, broad smiles broke out on both the boys faces as they shook hands. They were extremely happy to see each other, and neither could really hide it.

Walking out of the shadows, the two discussed their summers quietly, unaware of the eyes that were following them. A pair of chocolate brown eyes, more specifically.

Hermione Granger stared curiously at the two, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. She couldn't believe HE was made Head Boy. How did Dumbledore even let that happen? Her eyes wandered over to the other boy. He was tall, obviously foreign and slightly reminded her of Viktor. On first glance he seemed cold, but there was a certain light behind his eyes that exuded kindness as well. "Guys, who's that with Malfoy?" she asked the others pointing to Damien. Ron shrugged, but Harry stepped forward.

"Rumor around the order is that Dumbledore is bringing in four foreign exchange students. Don't know why, however that one can't be good considering he's so chummy with the Ferret."

Damien knew Granger was staring at him, so he turned towards her and raised an eyebrow, cool look never leaving his face. Turning back to Draco, his face picked up on the blonde boy's smirk. "She's terribly pretty for an 'm-word'." The blonde boy's face flushed but before he could argue, Damien's eyes jerked right. "And it seems Lucas and Gerard have found their niche"

As Draco and Damien boarded the train he could clearly see it was true.

"I swear the shark would have eaten me alive if I hadn't been so quick with my fist." Lucas rattled off to a group of younger girls, who fawned over him very easily. Gerard laughed and murmured something in French, to which a few of the ladies giggled.

Grabbing the boys arm, the young Frenchman sent a wink towards the gaggle. "If you excuse us ladies, we must be getting on the train. Wouldn't want to miss it, hmm?" With that the two leapt onto the train. Yet there was still a member missing.

A small redheaded girl stood in the shadow of the huge train, fiddling her wand slightly and biting her lip. She hadn't been this nervous in forever. Grasping the pendant she sent her nervous energy to Damien, and within moments felt his comfort. He would protect her. Taking a deep breath, she placed on her most confident face and walked up. Immediately she felt eyes on her, and slapped the cool look on her face (Draco had taught it to her to use when she didn't want people seeing her true emotions) and walked forward. She attempted to lift her trunk up onto the train, yet realized it was too heavy. After struggling for a moment, it suddenly got lighter as another pair of hands helped her lift it on.

Turning around she was faced with a gorgeous pair of blue eyes, which widened slightly at hers. "Thank you." she said to him, playing with a strand of her hair, which had been tamed into pretty long red waves. He seemed taken aback with her accent first, then grinned.

"Anything for a gorgeous lady like yourself. You're new here. I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini." he said extending his hand.

A smile curved onto her lips, and she glanced into his eyes. Looks like the Guardian was right about her…power. "Kaycie Summers." She shook his hand, and smirked. He offered to escort her onto the train and she accepted, walking through the platform together, extremely aware of everyone staring. Staring straight ahead, her face formed a somewhat indifferent look, with only a hint of a smile.

"That's the new girl! I heard her speak, she's American." Seamus whispered, rushing over to the group of Gryffindors, including the Golden Trio.

Watching her board the train, Fred grinned cheekily and nudged his twin. "And she is fine."

It seemed like many of the males on the platform were thinking the same thing. Even Harry was staring curiously at her. At this Ginny glared and smacked her brother. "Everyone focus. She's clearly friends with Zabini, known son of a death eater. We can't trust her." She tried to curl up on Harry's arm, but he had already turned away.

Hermione's mind was in another place, torn between the strange Russian boy, the two other foreign boys, and the new girl. She had no reason to trust any of them, yet something in her was drawn to the Russian. He seemed…kind. The other two gave similar, but less strong vibes. The girl however, well Hermione didn't know what to think. She came off as indifferent, yet something about her attracted most people, men specifically. Perhaps she was half veela.

Her mind was jolted out when Ron bumped into her and told her that it was time to board the train. She followed him, smiling quietly, ready for another year at Hogwarts.

Kaycie sat in a compartment alone, nose buried in a book, waiting patiently. They all agreed to meet twenty minutes into the train ride, to spend the time together. Needless to say she was excited. Her watch read eighteen minutes after, yet from outside her window, she saw a flash of brown hair.

Her arms were around Damien before the compartment door was even fully opened. "Damien!" she cried happily. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her hair playfully.

"I missed you little one"

They sat down together, sharing stories about their summer. It wasn't long before Gerard and Lucas joined them. Like Damien, Kaycie leapt at them. They were greeted with hugs and kisses, and a very firm handshake from Damien. Stupid smiles filled the compartment, and there was an energy that filled the room. Everyone had started settling in, when Lucas noticed that Draco was missing.

"Guys, where's Dra…" But before he could even finish his statement, the blonde boy charged through the door. "co!"

Glancing around the room, his eyes immediately landed on Kaycie. Before she was even fully standing, he had her in a tight embrace, feeling the familiar warm happy feeling building in his chest. "I missed you so much!" she whispered to him. He pulled away and gave her cheek a quick peck, nodding in agreement.

Pulling apart, he pulled Damien into a manly sort of hug, then Gerard and finally Lucas. They all settled onto the floor, not even bothering sitting in the seats. Using wandless magic, they shut the blinds and locked the door so they could have privacy. Kaycie leant her head on Gerard's shoulder, sighing happily and relaxing for a moment. That was of course before the trolly came and they absolutely splurged on buying as many sweets as they could. They then spent the next two hours laughing and sharing stories, simply enjoying the family that they hadn't seen in so long.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Damien elected to stay with Kaycie so that she wouldn't be alone. Thankfully, a half-giant by the name of Hagrid had told them when they all arrived, that they were to ride together. With a swift goodbye to Draco, the four boarded the carriage.

As everyone settled into the Great Hall, the four foreigners stood back. Hundred's of eyes were upon them, and Kaycie whisperer something to Damien quickly, before turning back to look at the Head Table.

Hermione had noticed and nudged Ginny, pointing. "See what did I tell you. Up to no good!" the younger girl said, huffing.

"I don't know Ginny. She just seems…anti-social and a bit arrogant. Like she doesn't want to be seen with people lesser than her." Hermione replied, shrugging to the other two boys who were listening. Harry's eyes kept dragging over to the girl, almost thoughtfully. Thankfully Dumbledore appeared, and the hall was immediately silent.

The four foreign students had to contain their gasps as a younger looking version of their Guardian appeared. Kaycie and Lucas had to stifle a laugh.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts, We are all happy to have you return especially in the lieu of dark times. The ministry has forbidden me from discussing this, but as you all know Voldemort has indeed return." The older man spoke, commanding the room. "However we will do all we can to protect you and together, we will defeat the dark lord. Together we stand strong. Now to start the ceremonies, I would like to introduce your Heads. Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." Draco stood up and the green clad table erupted into cheers. The four students in the back clapped quietly, though some were a bit more enthusiastic. "And Miss Hermione Granger as Head Girl" Screams from Gryffindor filled the room"

"Now as many of you noticed, we have some new students. They have been brought here as seventh years to work on interpersonal and foreign welcome them and treat them with respect and kindness. Now in Hogwarts tradition, let the sorting begin!"

The first years were sorted, everyone clapping respectfully as each child was sorted into the houses. Then it was time for the older students. A nervous energy filled the air, and Kaycie bit her lip anxiously.

"Gerard Chevalier!" Professor McGonagall called out. The boy walked up and the hat was placed on his head. After a moment, it made it's decision.

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

The Ravenclaws erupted in cheers and he quickly went down to join them, tie swirling blue and silver. They welcomed him happily, especially the females. Everything quieted down as the next name was called. "Lucas Danbury" In his usual manner he walked confidently up there, winking playfully at a few of the females before taking his seat. The hat was placed on his head and once again it shouted, "_RAVENCLAW!" _Another insane round of cheers from the Ravenclaws as he joined Gerard happily.

"Damien Jelaniye"

At this point, Draco was nervous. He wanted Damien and Kaycie in his house, and in his opinion, there was no other place they belonged. He'd event sent Kaycie a bunch of Slytherin things, included emerald bedsheets, which he knew she slept with every night. He was so wrapped up in his nerves he barely heard the Sorting Hat cry "_SLYTHERIN". _He cheered especially loudly, as the Russian boy sat next to him.

Kaycie was last and Damien didn't know whether the nervous energy was coming from him, Draco or the girl herself. Either way, he gripped his knee, holding his breath as her name was called.

She was having trouble breathing as she sat down on the stool. Slytherin. That was the house Draco was in and Damien and hopefully soon, her. Her excitement built as she thought of spending all the time with her boys, her family. After a second or two, she felt the hat brim open.

"_GRYFFINDOR" _

Kaycie stood up excitedly, and for a moment, didn't even realize that the hat hadn't called Slytherin. Then it hit her and her heart dropped, a small frown growing on her lips. Her face drained of all color for a split second, barely noticeable, before it turned absolutely indifferent. The Gryffindor males erupted in cheers, and thankfully, almost no one had noticed her mood. Making her way over she sat down at the end of the table and glanced down at her plate.

"Now students, Tuck in!" Dumbledore announced, as everyone began to feast. Many of the Gryffindors kept looking at the girl at the end of the table, who seemed to be ignoring all of them. Inside her heart was breaking. She grasped her pendant, meeting the eyes of her Slytherin brothers.

Draco glanced at Damien, who he knew was feeling Kaycie's pain as well. She was a Gryffindor. She was a bloody Gryffindor. He grasped his own necklace and looked up at her, shooting her a supportive smile. This year just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**And now the Hogwarts fun begins! Let's see what happens :)**

_**-Smooches! LL**_


End file.
